


pass me around and around

by atlastforgot



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Sitting, Filthy, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, I didn't mean for this to happen, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlastforgot/pseuds/atlastforgot
Summary: “Why didn’t you invite me into this kinky fuck buddies situation to begin with?” she asks.“He’s kind of a cockslut,” Luke says, stepping forward to pet Matt’s hair, so Matt hums happily. “Didn’t want to share him.”“Well, I didn’t bring a cock with me,” she says, dryly. “He’s into cunts, too, right?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [for this prompt at the kink meme](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8773.html?page=11#comments)
> 
>  
> 
> also, like, there are feelings and Matt's Issues but this is mostly just straight-up filth.

“Wow,” Jessica says, and Matt lifts his head at the sound of her voice, stretching his back out. “You weren’t kidding about that ass.”

Matt’s been waiting for them for an hour, on the couch with his arms behind his back and chest pressed up against the cushions—ass in the air and facing the door. It’s his favorite position, just enough of a stretch to hurt after awhile, and Luke’s pulse always races when he comes in and sees Matt ready for him.

Jessica’s pulse did, too.

Her footsteps aren’t hesitant at all, walking up to run thin fingers through his hair then down his spine, all the way down until she can slip one inside of him.

“He’s wet, too,” she says, wiping her finger off on him before spanking him once, making an interested noise when he yelps softly around the ball gag in his mouth. “He really wants to be shared?”

“Matt, tell Jessica she can do whatever she wants with you,” Luke says. He had walked into the kitchen while Jess went to touch Matt, returning now to give Jess a beer. Matt can feel both of their eyes on him and squirms, blushing.

“Please,” he says, softly, drooling around the gag. It just comes out as slurred together vowels.

“Couldn’t hear you,” Luke says.

“ _Please_ ,” Matt says, louder, still sounding like nonsense but Luke seems satisfied.

“Good boy,” he murmurs.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jess says, taking a long drink. “You know, I think I like him more like this. He can’t run off and do any dumb shit.”

“We’re basically keeping him alive,” Luke says, leaning down to kiss her. Matt listens to them and whines in his throat; he’s had a bad day and something about it has made him desperate to get touched—and he doesn’t care how it happens or who’s doing it. As embarrassing as it can be to give himself up like this (mostly embarrassing in a way that leaves Matt aching and begging to be touched), to let Luke use him like a sex toy, it’s better than going out and picking up strangers.

Matt will always take his coworkers knowing that the only thing he ate for dinner last night was Luke’s come over getting an STD. It’s a weird situation but it works.

“Why didn’t you invite me into this kinky fuck buddies situation to begin with?” she asks.

“He’s kind of a cockslut,” Luke says, stepping forward to pet Matt’s hair, so Matt hums happily. “Didn’t want to share him.”

“Well, I didn’t bring a cock with me,” she says, dryly. “He’s into cunts, too, right?”

Matt wishes they’d take the gag off so he could use his mouth to _show_ her how into cunts he is. Or maybe she’ll want to take his dick—put the cock ring that Luke likes too much on him and ride him until he _cries_. He turns his head to try to look pitiful and Luke laughs.

“He doesn’t care,” he says, fondly, grabbing Matt by the hair to pull him up so he’s on his knees and facing them. “He just wants to get used. Isn’t that right, Matty?”

Matt nods, lacing his fingers behind his back tighter because Luke told him not to move them. They don’t use ropes that much anymore, because he says that Matt’s so good and obedient that he doesn’t have to tie him down.

Matt’s never been that into obeying before, but—he doesn’t mind it like this.

“Do I get to make the decisions?” Jessica asks.

“By all means,” Luke says. He doesn’t let go of Matt’s hair, and Matt tips his head back and hopes that Luke can tell he’s smiling—thinks he does because he leans down to press an indulgent kiss to Matt’s forehead and murmurs, “You’re gonna like this.”

“Fuck him,” Jessica says, sounding more enthusiastic than Matt’s ever heard her sound. “I want to watch. Maybe touch.”

“You hear that, Matt? You want my dick?” Luke asks, and Matt nods and mumbles _uh huh_ , moves eagerly when Luke pulls him off the couch by his hair and bends him over the coffee table. It’s cold underneath his chest, his dick caught up against the edge of it until he wriggles back enough that it’s not painful anymore.

“I want to take the gag off, too,” Jessica says, settling down on the floor in front of them. “I’m really interested in hearing a side of Murdock that’s not—y’know, sassily self-righteous.”

“He can still get sassy,” Luke says, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down enough to get his dick out, slapping Matt’s ass with it lightly. “Why do you think I bought the gag?”

Jessica moves forward on her knees to touch calloused fingers to Matt’s cheek before she reaches around him to take the gag off, using her hand to smear the spit that drips down his chin roughly over his face.

“I guess I want to see you fuck the sass out of him, then,” she says, slapping him lightly—which, considering her strength, still knocks the breath out of Matt. He’s really goddamn lucky to have two superhumans willing to push him around. He’ll have to tell them that, later, when he’s regained full control over his brain that he lost the second Luke called him and told him to come to his place and get ready for them.

Matt breathes harshly as Luke presses the head of his dick to his hole, pushing in just enough that Matt can feel it. Matt got himself ready about fifteen minutes ago, not sure when they’d come back, shoved four fingers as deep into himself as he possibly could and fucked himself with them until he almost got himself off—only holding back because his favorite thing is letting Luke decide when or if he’s allowed to come.

It probably won’t be enough to keep it from hurting—Luke doesn’t want to hurt him like that—but Matt wants to feel that burn enough that he thinks he can hide it.

“You know you have to ask for it,” Luke says, kind of sweet, putting a big hand on Matt’s back to keep him pinned down.

It’s so much more humiliating with Jessica watching them, her heart racing, the smell of her getting aroused overwhelming Matt as she takes off her panties. His face is burning, and he feels nervous and weird in the pit of his stomach, but he _loves it_. There’s some shame about that, too, but not enough to keep him from saying, “Please, _please_ fuck me, I need it.”

“What kind of person _needs_ to get fucked, Matt?” Luke asks, pushing in a little more, making Matt groan and push back. “What are you?”

“A slut,” he murmurs, gasping when Luke spanks him once, _hard_. “ _Fuck_ , a _slut!_ I’m just a fuckslut, I’m—I’m _your_ slut. Luke, _please_.”

“You are kind of a slut, aren’t you?” Jessica asks, sounding kind of awed. “Damn, kid.”

“Yeah,” Matt breathes, nodding. “I—I need it.”  

She’s touching herself, fingers brushing over her clit. Matt’s mouth waters.

Luke fills him up slowly, just to drive Matt crazy, a long burning stretch before his hips are pressed up against Matt’s ass. Matt clenches around him and doesn’t bother to hide a whimper, mouth falling open.

“Look at the devil of Hell’s Kitchen,” Jessica says, laughing, not completely unkindly. “Panting for dick.”

Matt smiles.

“Panting for something else, too,” he says, breaking off in a startled groan when Luke pulls out and thrusts back in hard. “Oh, _shit_ , yeah.”

“You want to eat me out?” Jessica asks. Her fingers slip inside herself and Matt’s jealous of them.

“Yeah— _unh_ —yeah, yeah, please, wanna taste you,” Matt says, barely able to talk as Luke fucks him fast and hard. He slips his fingers into Matt’s hair again and tugs his head back, and Jessica moves forward and presses her fingers into Matt’s mouth, making a pleased noise when he eagerly licks around them and sucks them deeper. She wipes them off on his cheek when she pulls them out then slaps him again, a little sharper, making Matt moan.

“Do you think you deserve it?” she asks, and Matt gapes at her. Luke shoves in deep and stops moving, making a curious noise.

“. . .no,” Matt says, thickly, after a moment. “I don’t, I’m just—I’m just a fucktoy. It doesn’t matter what I want, I’m just h-here to be used.”

Luke lets out a sharp breath and wraps an arm around Matt’s middle, tugging him up so Matt’s back is pressed up against his chest and he can fuck him hard, burying his face in Matt’s neck.

“Light, Matty,” he whispers.

“Green,” Matt gasps. “So fucking green.”

Luke drops him back to the table and shoves in deep again, and Jessica strokes fingers through Matt’s hair a few times.

“I think you’re taking Luke’s dick really well, Murdock,” she says, calmly. “You’re being so good that I think we can give you what you want. What do you think, Luke?”

“He knows his place, obviously,” Luke says. “What are you, Matt?”

“A fucktoy,” Matt repeats, voice wavering, feeling like he’s out of his head completely with Luke rubbing up against his prostate and Jessica scratching at his scalp. “I’m yours, I—I want to be—am I yours?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luke says, feelingly, wrapping two big hands around Matt’s hips and fucking Matt so hard that all he can do is make weak, overwhelmed noises and take it. “Yeah, Matt, you’re ours. We want you.”

Matt feels his eyes sting with tears, grateful for Jessica, who swipes them away efficiently before she says, “Turn him over. I haven’t sat on anybody’s face in a while.”

“God, thank you,” Matt breathes, letting Luke manhandle him until he’s lying on his back on the coffee table, wrapping his legs around Luke to pull him back in as soon as he can. Jessica moves to straddle his face and Matt immediately lifts his head to lick from her hole to her clit, smiling when she laughs out a moan.

“You’re a good little slut, aren’t you?” she says.

“Am I good?” Matt asks, before he can think of something less pathetic, and Jessica lets out a soft breath, rubbing herself lightly on Matt’s face.

“You’re so good, Murdock,” she says, sounding unsure of herself, like she thinks he needs to be comforted but doesn’t know how to do it. He wants to take the question back, but then she settles her weight on top of him so all he can do is stick out his tongue and let her get herself off.

“So good,” Luke echoes, firmly. “You’re a perfect little whore, Matty.”

Matt whines again, barely able to breathe with Jessica on top of him and Luke getting close, fucking him so hard that Matt thinks he might possibly die. Jessica lifts up slightly when she hears him making pained noises and he gasps out, “I can’t, I can’t, it’s too much—please come, Luke, come inside me.”

“Soon, soon, just take it, Matt, fucking— _take it_ ,” Luke says, not easing up at all, and Matt lifts his hips up and sobs until Jessica slips her fingers into his mouth to pull his tongue out, pointedly. He opens his mouth wide and sticks it out and she rides his face again, harder.

When Luke comes, he’s got Matt lifted off the coffee table almost entirely, Jessica the only thing keeping him down.

When Jessica comes, Matt’s sprawled out exhausted underneath her with Luke’s come leaking out of him, gasping for air when she rides through the aftershocks and finally gets off of him.

“Oh, look at you, baby,” Luke says, standing over him. Matt has to look obscene, legs spread with come dropping from his ass onto the table, face soaked, so hard that it’s starting to _hurt_.

“Do you get him off, too?” Jessica asks.

“If he wants it,” Luke says, rubbing a hand gently on Matt’s stomach. “Do you want us to let you come, Matty?”

Matt swallows hard before he shakes his head.

“No,” he says, softly. “I want to earn it.”

“. . .shit,” Jessica breathes.

They have all night, and, when they’re done, Luke will hold him up in the shower and clean him off (maybe Jessica, too, now) and kiss him slowly and intently. He’ll bundle Matt up in one of his towels and dry him off, and Matt’ll turn down a place in his bed to sleep on the floor at the foot of it.

The next morning, they’ll just be coworkers again. Friends, maybe. They get brunch, sometimes, but he always stays for a cup of coffee, at least.

“I can think of a few ways you can do that,” Luke says, warmly, and Matt grins up at him. It’s possible he’s a little in love with him—with both of them, but he’ll deal with that later. For now, he’s just theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK, I GUESS THIS IS HAPPENING.
> 
> don't squint too hard at any technical details or timelines or stuff

“How many people know about this?” Jessica asks. She’s being surprisingly sweet, letting Matt lie naked in her lap while Luke’s in the shower and stroking his hair; they’re going to mess around later, probably, but they had a long night.

“You two,” he says. “Claire.”

“Not Danny?” she asks.

“No,” Matt hums, pushing up into her touch when she scratches lightly. “Do you think he’d want to?”

Jessica huffs out a laugh.

“I think anybody who saw you on your knees would want to get in on this, Murdock,” she says. “Don’t get an ego, but you’re pretty hot.”

“Thanks,” Matt murmurs.

“You’re good stress relief, too,” she says. “That’s why you do it, right?”

“Basically,” Matt says. There’s a whole mess of other things that led him to figuring out that this is good for him or—as good as it can be. Stress relief is part of it, though.

“I should invite my lawyer along,” she says, stretching her arms up in the air and yawning before she rests a hand on Matt’s head again. “I talked to him earlier because someone apparently didn’t appreciate me damaging their property while I was saving their shit. He was, like, a fucking _ball_ of stress. Must be exhausting to care that much.”

Matt can barely hear her over the sound of his own heart pounding and his head echoing: _Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, Foggy._

He thinks about Foggy seeing him like this and feels his cheeks go hot.

“Why don’t you?” he asks, casually.

“Seriously?” she asks, curling her fingers and tugging lightly on his hair, laughing. “I was joking.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Matt says. “I, uhm. Live to serve?”

“Wow, okay,” she says, still laughing. “Once I figure out how to ask him _hey, want to come sexually abuse my friend with me_ in a normal way, I’ll get that going.”

“Your friend?” Matt asks.

“Oh my god,” Jessica says, shoving him gently off her lap so he slides to the floor. “Yeah, Murdock. Now, get on your knees and smother yourself with my cunt before we have to talk about—feelings or something.”

“Good plan,” he says, smiling up at her.

*

“Nelson?” Luke asks, when they tire Matt out and think he’s napping on the floor, his head resting on Luke’s feet while they sit on the couch above him. “He actually said you should bring him?”

“Yeah,” Jessica says. “Is that weird?”

“Not bringing someone new in, but—Nelson was his law partner, Jess,” he says. “They were the ones who brought Fisk down.”

“. . .Nelson and Murdock,” she says. “Shit.”

“They had some fight, I think, shut their firm down,” Luke says. “I tried to ask him about it before he decided that choking himself on my dick was a better use of his time than small talk.”

“Arguably it is,” Jessica says. “So, he’s the one who started all of this?”

“I brought him back to my place for the night because he probably had a concussion,” Luke says, “and that somehow led to him riding me and asking me to choke him.”

“. . .he’s kind of messed up, isn’t he?” she asks.

“Who isn’t?” Luke asks, and Jess makes an acquiescing noise. “He’s a good kid, though.”

“Yeah,” Jessica says, and Matt tries to keep still, smiling too hard.

“So, are you gonna invite Nelson?” Luke asks.

“. . .honestly, I feel like I have to, now,” she says. “Just to see what happens.”

Matt feels pleased and sick and nervous.

Foggy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my id

Matt hears them talking on their way up the stairs and blushes immediately, just at the sound of Foggy’s voice.

“Are you sure you want me to come to your weird sex party?” Foggy asks. “I came because I haven’t had sex in, like— _too_ long—but I can just go home. I’ve always got my hand and the distant memory of being touched by another human.”

“No, I think you obviously need this. And it’s less a party, more. . .a gangbang,” Jessica says, sounding amused.

“Seriously?” Foggy asks, sounding like he’s frowning. “We’re not—gangbanging _you_ , are we?”

“Fuck no,” Jessica says, laughing.

“Who, then?” Foggy asks, but Jess is opening the door and stepping aside so he can come in and Foggy’s heart skips a beat and then races hard. Matt licks his lip, smiles.

“Hi,” he says, softly.

*

“He _wanted_ you to come,” Jessica says, after Foggy immediately turns on his heel and tugs her back into the hallway with him, even though he knows Matt can hear him.

“He knew I was coming?” Foggy asks, shocked.

“I joked about it before I knew you two had a history,” she says, “and he immediately asked for it. For you, Nelson.”

“I haven’t spoken to him in _months_ ,” Foggy says, voice a little softer.

“Well, start it up again by calling him a dirty slut,” Jessica says. “And if that doesn’t magically repair your relationship, then you can both go your separate ways with a new precious memory.”

Matt really, really likes Jessica. Luke’s got him on his hands and knees on the floor right now, working a thick plug inside of him while Matt lets himself whine out loud. It’s almost too much, bigger than Luke is, but the feeling of Luke’s fingers tracing his rim where it’s stretched over the base makes it worth it.

“You eavesdropping?” Luke asks, fondly.

“I think he might leave,” Matt says.

“Jess is forcefully convincing, when she wants to be,” Luke says. “And if he does leave, we’ll be sure to fuck you up enough that you won’t even remember.”

Matt laughs softly.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, making a sharp noise when Luke spanks him gently and forces the plug in deeper.

In the hallway, Foggy says, “. . .you’re _sure_ he wants me here?”

“Completely,” Jessica says, firmly. “Also, he’ll be disappointed if you leave and then he’ll make that fucking puppy dog face and _I’ll_ have to be the one to slap it off of him.”

“Jesus, really?” Foggy asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Jessica says. “I mean, if you’re mad at him, you might actually have a lot of fun taking it out on him tonight.”

“. . .shit, okay,” Foggy says, sighing, arms dropping to his side like they were crossed over his chest. “I guess this is happening.”

“Hell yeah it is,” Jessica says. They start to come in and then she stops him. “Hey, did you two fuck before this?”

“No,” Foggy says. “We were just friends.”

“. . .did you want to?”

Foggy hesitates. Matt holds his breath.

“I wanted a lot more than that,” Foggy says, eventually, brushing past Jessica to come in while Matt tries to keep calm. Foggy wanted him. Before everything fell apart, at least, Foggy _wanted_ him.

“Worked everything out?” Luke asks, kindly.

“I think so,” Foggy says. “Thanks, uhm—thanks for having me. Do you say that at a gangbang? Should I have brought a gift or something? Covered dish?”

He’s nervous. Matt can tell by his heart, but also the fact that he’s babbling, laughing uncomfortably at himself. He’s still on his hands and knees, but he swallows hard and crawls slowly until he’s in front of Foggy, leaning down to press a kiss to the toe of each shoe.

“God,” Foggy breathes, and Matt can tell that Jessica and Luke are watching them intently, the whole room silent as Foggy laces his fingers in Matt’s hair and uses it to lift his head gently. “Been awhile. You want this, Murdock?”

“Yes,” Matt says, nodding, training his eyes as much as he can on Foggy’s face. “Please.”

“What do you—what do you want me to do?” Foggy asks. He cards his fingers through Matt’s hair, still so gentle, and it makes Matt ache.

“Anything you want,” Matt says. “I’m—I’m—”

He bites his lip nervously and Luke says, calmly, “It’s okay, Matt.”

“I’m a fucktoy,” Matt breathes out, face burning. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

“. . .you’re _sure_ this is what you want?” Foggy asks, letting out a shaky breath and kneeling down in front of Matt, sounding like he thinks Matt’s being forced or brainwashed or something. Matt rolls his eyes and Foggy huffs out a laugh, cupping his cheek with one hand. “Is that why Jessica slaps you?”

Matt shakes his head.

“I like it,” he says, smiling. “Is it—is it that surprising?”

“The very dramatic masochism? I guess not,” Foggy says. “So, what did you say you were again?”

“A fucktoy,” Matt whispers, not meaning to but his voice suddenly escapes him, with Foggy so close to him, fingers slipping back into his hair. He wants Foggy to kiss him, but that’s not what this is about.

“This is weird,” Jessica whispers, a few feet away, nudging Luke with her elbow. “Should we leave them alone?”

Part of Matt wants them to, but another part of him is scared to be alone in a room with Foggy without some type of buffer—Luke says, “Let’s wait and see.”

Foggy stands up, leaving his fingers in Matt’s hair, looking behind him.

“Are there rules here?” he asks.

“If you think things are going too far, check in with him,” Luke says. “He’ll give you lights—red, green, yellow. You’ll be honest, right, Matt?”

“Yes, sir,” Matt says. It’s not necessarily true, but he knows that he’s supposed to.

“Also, what happens in weird sex club,” Jessica says, vaguely, “. . .y’know, stays in weird sex club. Be cool.”

“Is ‘don’t talk about weird sex club’ the first rule of weird sex club?” Foggy asks.

Matt shifts on his knees, clenching around the plug inside of him and whining softly. He needs something to happen, feels nervous and restless in his gut, itching for someone to touch him.

“Could we skip this and just—go?” he asks. He normally wouldn’t say anything, but he feels like he’s going to jump out of his skin. Jessica starts to say something but Foggy cuts her off by pulling Matt’s head back by the hair and slapping him across the face sharply. Matt gasps, surprised, before he beams up at Foggy. It’s ridiculous, but it kind of feels like all of his dreams just came true.

“. . .was that okay?” Foggy asks, and Matt nods frantically.

“Green, green, green,” he says.

Foggy ruffles Matt’s hair lightly and it makes Matt want to cry. He’s worried that it’s what going to make him break down, that he’ll get fucked until it hurts but Foggy treating him nicely will be what tears him open.

“I think maybe Matt needs to get punished for interrupting us,” Jessica says, speculatively. “What do you think, Nelson?”

“Does he get spanked when he’s bad?” Foggy asks. He lets go of Matt’s hair, ignoring the sad noise that Matt makes and stepping back to stand with the other two. Matt sits up straight and laces his hands together behind his back without being told to, taking a deep breath to smell all of them together.  

“And when he’s good,” Luke says, “and when it’s—Tuesday. You want to spank him?”

“I want one of the people in this room with super strength to do it, actually,” Foggy says, and Matt smiles until Luke tells him to bend over the couch, scrambling to do so. He stumbles over himself as he gets up but drapes himself carefully over the arm of the couch, lifting his ass up for them.

“Want to take turns?” Jessica asks, and Luke hums his agreement, both of them coming to stand behind him so he can feel the heat radiating off of them.

“You’re just gonna watch?” Luke asks.

“Unless Matt wants me to do something,” Foggy says—almost hopefully. Matt turns his head, mouth hanging open for a second before he shuts it. “Matt?”

Jessica spanks him hard and he pushes forward with a grunt, clenching hard around the plug.

“Answer him,” she says.

“I, uhm—I—” Matt stumbles over his words, not used to having to talk this much. He wants Foggy to do a lot of things, wants Foggy to kiss him and hold him and fuck him so hard that Matt gets bruises from his hips, but—he thinks he knows what Foggy would want. His voice wavers into a whisper again when he asks, “Will you use my mouth?”

Foggy’s heart speeds up more, which Matt wasn’t sure was possible.

“Let’s—let’s see you take a few hits first,” he says, but he’s already working off his belt unzipping his pants. Jess and Luke take turns hitting Matt and there’s no way he isn’t going to bruise; they try to hold back but they don’t always know their own strength. Matt loves it.

He’s concentrating on breathing through it when he feels the couch shift as Foggy kneels in front of him. He immediately lifts his head and opens his mouth, but Foggy just slips fingers into it, gasping when Matt sucks on them and draws them in deeper.

“You want to suck my dick, Matty?” he asks, softly.

“Yeah,” Matt says, garbled around his fingers. Foggy pulls them out and wipes them off on Matt’s cheek.

“Tell me how much you want it,” he says. Jess and Luke have both gotten good about hiding what they’re feeling, more or less, letting everything be focused on the results—the results being them getting off and Matt feeling exhausted and used and useful.

Foggy’s never been able to hide his emotions, though. Matt can hear them in his voice, the way it shakes just slightly, tapers off at the end.

“I want it so much,” Matt says, barely able to talk while he’s still being spanked. “I always—I thought about it before. Getting on my knees for you in the dorm or—under your desk in your office. I’ve wanted you to fuck my face since we were _teenagers_ , Fog, please, _please.”_

“. . .we need to talk after this is over, like, _a lot,_ ” Foggy says, sounding shaken. Jess and Luke are watching them again, Luke’s fingers kneading Matt’s ass. Foggy slaps Matt again, lightly this time. “I think you need to get fucked on both ends first, though. Ask Luke to fuck your slutty little ass.”

Matt moans softly, turning his head to say, “Please, will you fuck me?”

“I feel like I should make you work for it more,” Luke says, “but since you took your punishment so well and, also, because I really goddamn want to—” He slides fingers over Matt’s hole, pushing the plug in deeper. Jessica pats Matt’s ass one more time before she crosses the room to sort through a drawer in the kitchen.

“I want to watch this, but I’m gonna get mine once you’re through with him,” she says, making a soft victorious noise when she pulls something out.

“You keep lube in your kitchen?” Foggy asks, laughing.

“I think there’s some stashed everywhere,” Jess says, voice going fond, a little dry when she says, “You never know when you’ll need it, with Murdock here constantly ready to spread his legs.”

Matt lets out a surprised yelp when Jessica pulls the plug out of him roughly. Foggy’s jerking off slowly while they replace it with fingers and work him open; Matt pants at the smell, asks, as sweet as he can manage, “Fog, Foggy, will you—will you, please?”

“Will I what?” Foggy asks, cupping his cheek. Matt shuts his eyes, turns into the touch, whining low in his throat when Jessica has three fingers inside of him and Luke slides in one of his own.

“Choke me on your dick,” he says, as clearly as he can while he’s already losing the ability to form sentences. “I want you—want you in my _throat_.”

“. . .fuck, Murdock,” Foggy breathes, but he slides his fingers up into Matt’s hair instead, shifting forward on his knees at the same time as Luke shoves into Matt roughly, enough lube and practice that Matt has no problem taking every inch of him. He groans at the feeling, though, then louder when Foggy rubs the head of his dick on Matt’s cheek, over his lips.

“Please,” he breathes, opening his mouth wide.

“You should take him up on that,” Jessica says, from where she’s sitting on the coffee table, rubbing herself through her panties. “He’s good with his mouth.”

“Seconded,” Luke says, and Matt smiles, lifts it up towards Foggy as Luke starts to fuck him hard and steady.

“Let me show you?” he asks, hopefully.

“Okay, Matty,” Foggy says, softly, and he presses his dick to Matt’s mouth again before pushing in slowly. Matt makes a happy noise, opening his mouth wider for him, and Foggy curls both of his hands in Matt’s hair and pulls his head down until Matt’s gagging around him. Foggy lets it happen for a few seconds before he pulls out.

“You don’t—you don’t have to stop,” Matt says, gasping for air. “I can take it, I want to take all of you.”

Foggy doesn’t reply, just pushes past Matt’s lips again; this time, when he guides Matt’s head down, he doesn’t stop when he hits the back of Matt’s throat. Matt gags around him, swallows convulsively, but with one more tug of his hair, he’s inside of Matt’s throat.

Matt’s toes curl from the feeling of having both of them so deep inside of him, thrilled by how faint he gets before Foggy pulls back and starts to fuck his face, saying, “God, your fucking _mouth_. I knew you’d look good stretched around my dick. If I knew what a cockslut you are, I’d have done this sooner.”

Matt nods, mumbling nonsensically around him, blinking back tears.

“No time like the present,” Jessica says, a little breathlessly. “Fuck him faster, Luke, I want to use him next.”

“Give me a second here,” Foggy says, dryly, but he fucks Matt faster, too, so Matt’s rocking back and forth between them, never empty. It’s amazing. He wants to come and cry and stay between them forever.

Luke’s grunting loudly behind him, taking Matt roughly before he pulls out and shoves Matt up against the arm of the couch hard, so he chokes on Foggy’s dick again.

“How close are you, Nelson?” he asks. “I think Matt needs to get his face covered in come.”

Foggy pushes into Matt’s throat one more time before he says, “Close enough,” and slides out. Matt’s crying a little bit, overwhelmed by the attention, but he moans when Luke grabs him by the hair and drags him to the floor. He sits up on his knees and tips his face up towards them, lacing his hands behind his back.

“Beg,” Luke says.

“Please,” Matt says, automatically, genuinely, “I want your come, wanna feel it on my face—wanna look like yours, like a—like a _slut_.”

Everybody’s heart is racing, but Foggy’s is the only one that Matt can focus on, fast and strong and familiar. He listens while they jerk themselves off in front of him, shifting closer so their dicks slide against his face before Foggy comes first, groaning and coming over Matt’s cheek and mouth.

Luke finishes a minute later, messing Matt up even more. It’s gross and hot at the same time, and he blushes deep red when he realizes that all three of them are watching him. He licks his lips slowly, sits back on his heels and whispers, “ _Thank_ you.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke says, warmly, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah,” Foggy says, softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Matt’s head. Matt’s mouth drops open, struck by how that kiss affected him just as much as everything else.

“Okay, wow, you two definitely need to talk,” Jessica says, standing up and walking towards Matt, “but I’ve got business with Murdock here first.”

“I’ll stick around to watch,” Foggy says, “because I guess I’m in the weird sex club now.”

“Welcome,” Luke says. “Beer?”

“Please,” Foggy says, following him into the kitchen while Jessica lays Matt down on the floor and grinds down against his dick, producing a condom that she had tucked in her bra.

“Think you can hold off from coming while I ride you?” she asks.

“No, not really,” Matt says, honestly, smiling when she laughs.

“We’ll see,” she says, patting his cheek. A few feet away, Foggy and Luke are talking about him in low voices; he still has their come on his face. It’s the best night he’s had in a long time. It might be because Foggy’s here.

He just has to figure out how to keep him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica keeps riding Matt’s dick even after he comes while he whines, over-sensitive and trembling while she tells him that she knows he can take it, that this is what he was made for. She gets herself off with two fingers on her clit, clenching around him, so tight that Matt sobs at the feeling, feeling his dick twitch inside of her even though he feels wrung out and exhausted.

Jessica lets out a long breath when she’s finished, sitting heavily on his hips, hands spread out on his shoulders to keep him pinned down.

She leans down to press a kiss to his mouth.

“Good boy,” she says, indulgently, and Matt smiles tiredly up at her.

“Thanks for letting me come,” he says.

“You worked hard for it,” she says, a little dryly, lifting off him and shifting back to take the condom off. She makes a curious noise then says, “One more thing and you can go shower off.”

Matt just nods, opening his mouth when Jessica straddles his shoulders, smelling how wet she is and expecting to be allowed to lick her clean. Instead, she presses fingers against his tongue before he tastes latex.

“Oh my god,” Foggy says, nearby, moving to kneel down next to Matt’s head.

“You want to swallow your own come, Murdock?” Jessica asks, one hand smoothing up and down Matt’s side. “Be our sweet little comeslut?”

Matt shuts his eyes but opens his mouth wider and nods, says, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Suck,” she says, and Foggy’s running fingers through his hair when he sucks his own come out of the condom, opening his mouth to show them before he swallows it.

“You’re—you’re such a fucking slut, Matt,” Foggy breathes, sounding shocked, and Matt’s worried that this was too far and he’ll want to leave until Foggy leans down to kiss him, licking the taste of Matt’s come out of his mouth. Matt feels like all of his breath leaves his body for a moment before he’s gasping and kissing back, getting a hand in Foggy’s hair and a leg around his waist after Jessica stands up.

He whimpers when Foggy lets go of him and lets his head fall back to hit the floor, lightly.

“Foggy,” he says, softly.

“Matty,” Foggy says, hovering over him and cupping Matt’s cheek.

“Hey, Jess, want to go hang out on the roof?” Luke says, purposefully loudly.

“Yep, love a good roof,” Jessica says, and they grab a six-pack from the fridge before leaving quickly, leaving them alone.

“I guess they think we should talk, too,” Foggy says, sitting up. Matt sits up on his elbows, smiling hopefully.

“Wanna fuck me in the shower first?” he asks.

“You’re _already_ ready to go again?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah,” Matt says, biting his lip before he adds, “Everything you guys said about me is true. I need this. I want you _inside_ of me, Fog.”

“. . .yeah, okay, yeah, let’s make that happen,” Foggy says, quickly, and Matt laughs and lets himself be pulled to his feet and towards Luke’s bathroom.

*

Foggy’s got him pressed up against the slick tiled wall, steaming hot water beating down on them and Foggy’s dick filling him up. He’s breathing hot on Matt’s neck, mumbling obscenities, and Matt’s shoving back to try to fuck himself.

“Harder,” he says, tipping his head back to rest it on Foggy’s shoulder. “Please, please, I want it to hurt.”

Foggy fucks him harder, presses bruises into Matt’s hips before he turns him around and lifts up his leg, holding him up when Matt wraps his legs around his waist.

“Oh, fuck, oh, _Foggy_ ,” he breathes, unable to do anything but be fucked up against the wall.

He comes just from the friction of his dick rubbing up against Foggy’s stomach, losing his strength entirely so he loses his grip on Foggy’s waist and slips back down to the floor. Foggy goes with it and pushes him gently to his knees, crowds him up against the wall so Matt’s head is trapped between his legs before he tips it up to take Foggy’s dick.

“God, you fucking love this,” Foggy says, and Matt hums his agreement adoringly, using his tongue as much as he can when Foggy’s filling his mouth so well.

Matt’s lips are stretched around the base of his dick and Foggy’s hand on the back of his head is keeping him there when Foggy comes down his throat, holding Matt down until he’s starting to feel dizzy. He gasps for air when Foggy uses his hair to pull him off but immediately chants, “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” and presses kisses to Foggy’s thigh.

“Shh,” Foggy says, pushing Matt’s wet hair away from his face before he guides him to his feet and kisses him on the mouth. It’s gentle and sweet and Matt wants to cry again.

Foggy washes his hair for him and dries him off with one of Luke’s towels, bundling him up in it.

“Clothes?” he asks.

“Don’t want them,” Matt says.  

“Works for me,” Foggy says, kissing him on the forehead. “Come sit with me.”

They go back to sit on the couch, and Foggy puts his arm around Matt, keeping him close.

“Okay, Murdock,” he says, calmly. “How long have you wanted me to fuck you like that?”

“Sophomore year,” Matt says, after a moment. “We wrestled in the grass and you pinned me down and I wanted you to fuck me right there in front of everyone. I barely knew I was into guys then.”

“I remember that,” Foggy says, quietly. “Could you tell how hard I was for you?”

“I could smell you,” Matt says, nodding, turning to smile at him. “I almost stuck my hand down your pants, but I didn’t know what I could get away with without scaring you away.”

“And you just wanted me to fuck you?” Foggy asks, leadingly.

“I wanted you to _own_ me,” Matt says, because he’s trying to be honest, and he can’t be much more honest than this. “Like this. I never stopped wanting you.”

“. . .I was in _love_ with you, Matt,” Foggy says, like it hurts to say.

“Was?” Matt asks.

“. . .I never stopped, either. Come here,” Foggy says, pulling Matt into his lap and into a kiss. Matt ducks his head and gives himself up to it, circling his arms around Foggy’s neck.

“You left,” he murmurs, between kisses. “I made you leave. Are you just—can we just ignore that?”

“I’ve—learned some things about your situation, from Jess and other clients,” Foggy says. “We need to talk about a lot of shit, but I think, if we’re both serious, that we can do it. I want to do this with you, Matty.”

Matt feels like his chest is going to burst.

“I’m serious,” he promises, softly. “I want that, Fog.”

They make out until they hear the door creak open and Jessica pops her head in, asking, “Are you decent? Actually, I guess that doesn’t matter. We ordered a pizza, though.”

“We’re decent enough,” Foggy says, and Matt grins down at him, leaning down to kiss him as Jessica and Luke walk back in. They don’t break the kiss until Matt hears them sitting down in the armchairs facing the couch, when he turns his head to raise his eyebrows at him.

“Are you letting him steal you away from us?” Luke asks, warmly.

“Am I?” Matt asks, turning back to Foggy.

“Didn’t you say you were a fucktoy?” Foggy asks, stroking Matt’s hair. “Toys are for sharing, aren’t they?”

Behind them, Jessica snorts out a laugh.

“Yeah,” Matt breathes, feeling happier than he ever remembers feeling. “They are.”


End file.
